This invention relates to electrical bridle rings and specifically to an improved bridle ring that is of non-metallic construction. Non-metallic construction reduces the possibility of abrasion occurring to wires held within the bridle ring and also minimizes the possibility of unwanted magnetic fields interfering with signals running through communication cables within the bridle ring. The shape and flexibility of the improved bridle ring enable it to be opened wider than existing metallic bridle rings, thereby allowing installers to gather wires together and insert them within the ring with less effort.
A bridle ring is usually an electrical industry standard for a product that is constructed from a bent rod of steel. It is generally a one-piece rod of steel wound into a circular hoop with a connection mechanism, such as a threaded connector or a friction clip, at one end. Its purpose is to run wires through a hoop and secure the wires in various positions.
In existing bridle rings constructed from metal rods, it is common for installers to have to twist the wires to get them into the ring and advance it along the axis of the ring.
When running communication cables with the existing art bridle rings, it is common for the wires to be damaged. The metal that the bridle ring is constructed from is typically 0.25xe2x80x3 in diameter and can disturb the small wires that are typically within category-5 cable.
Some manufacturers have attempted to correct the deficiencies of existing art bridle rings by attaching a curved piece of plastic to provide a better surface for the wire to rest on. The piece of plastic is typically snapped on in a separate operation and adds to the expense of the existing art bridle ring.
The disadvantages of existing art bridle rings are:
(a) Wire bundles are sometimes twisted to reduce their outer diameter sufficiently to fit into the ring.
(b) The small diameter of the hoop portion of the bridle ring can cause damage to the small wires in communication cables.
(c) The surface that the wires rest upon is not sufficiently wide to provide a comfortable seat for the wires.
The invention is an improved bridle ring that is of non-metallic construction. Non-metallic construction reduces the possibility of abrasion occurring to wires held within the bridle ring and also minimizes the possibility of unwanted magnetic fields interfering with signals running through communication cables within the bridle ring. The shape and flexibility of the improved bridle ring enable it to be opened wider than existing metallic bridle rings, thereby allowing installers to gather wires together and insert them within the ring with less effort.
Several advantages of this invention are:
(a) Wire bundles may be inserted into the bridle ring without first having to twist them into a bundle.
(b) The hoop portion of the bridle ring is of a larger diameter than conventional bridle rings therefore minimizing potential damage to the small wires in communication cables.
(c) The surface that the wires rest upon in the improved bridle ring of this invention is significantly wider than the seat in conventional bridle rings to and therefore provides a more comfortable seat for the wires.